There are a variety of applications in which a camera or other imaging apparatus is carried on an airborne platform, and in which it may be desired to point the camera in a particular direction.
For example, by way of general background interest, airborne platforms comprising cameras are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,589,901 and 4,825,232.
Also by way of general background interest, pointing mechanisms for cameras, imaging systems and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,223, WO 2006/065892, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,254, WO 2004/067432, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,598,207 and 6,708,943.